The Glove
by ValorRose
Summary: NCISLA, G/SAM & G/Sam/Deeks, SLASH, NC-17, PWP multi-chapter Foreplay!Verse
1. The Glove

Fandom: NCIS:LA

Title: The Glove

Series: Maybe? Foreplay!Verse?

Summary: Sex happens, with 'the glove'. If you don't know what I'm talking about then you don't know the series.

Rating: NC-17

Warning: SLASH

Spoilers: NO!

Ship: G/Sam

Author's Note: If I am encouraged I might allow my muse to get deeper into the gutter it has already dug and bring me out more plot bunnies. Enjoy, reviews are love!

Sam could hear the light press of foot falls on the pine wood floor. He knew he wasn't alone in the room. He had a dark blindfold over his eyes, his hands were locked above him allowing him very little movement. He was naked, his legs were free but that didn't give him any clues as to how he got into the situation or how he was going to get out.

The foot falls came closer, he felt a slight breeze over his upper leg above his right knee. Then something very smooth and cool hugged his erection. He was so surprised he wasn't able to hold back his bodies immediate reaction which was to arch up and moan loudly.

The owner of the hand laughed, "G?" Sam said breathing out the letter like he was angry and aroused at the same time; which wasn't far from the truth.

"You know if you wanted your belonging to be safe you should choose a better pass code." G stated laughter in every word. Sam knew he was smiling down at him, moving his eyes across his body drinking in his vulnerability with cool blue eyes.

Sam suddenly understand what he was talking about. His mind wanted to protest on one of his most prized possessions being used in such a passionate act. However his body took over as the gloved hand started moving up and down his cock, the smooth silk of the glove heightened the arousal tenfold. He never thought he would enjoy such a kink, G brought out a different side of him, one that he liked.

"G I swear if you get that glove dirty." Sam tried to threaten G, but it was hard to when his voice broke into a moan as G squeezed his balls and swallowed his cock completely. G moaned against his dick and the vibrations with the silk smooth fingers against his balls made Sam arch into G's mouth. "Please G..."

The mouth disappeared, the bed moved and suddenly their was breath on his neck, then his ear, then his lips. "Please what Sam?"

Sam closed his mouth tightly, it was a game they played who would ask first who would break down first. Neither enjoyed bottom or top more then the other however they kept their extracurricular activities interesting by adding different types of games and bets. One that was at a tie was who could keep quiet the longest, in other words who could survive teasing the longest.

G had lost the last round, Sam had teased him mercilessly. Sam had discovered G liked him in a suit. He kept the one from the LD50 scare, with Hetty's approval of course. Sam understood that now it was G's turn to tempt him, he would not give in that easily. Sam however had been distracted and G kissed him deeply at the same time as his hand's on his balls dropped lower and circled his hole; already slick from earlier that evening.

Sam's dick responded immediately as did his body. His legs spread open more to let G have better access. Sam felt G smile against his lips, his tongue played around in his mouth. Sam could taste his cum and G's distinctive taste. G pulled away and Sam tried to follow he was addicted to the taste, G moved out of his reach.

"What do you want Sam?" G asked teasing the hole and moving his thumb too lightly against his balls just grazing with the top of the gloves where the sequins were. Sam arched into the touches but did not make a sound. He was a trained SEAL, he would not break under the pressure or pleasure.

G slowly kissed down his neck licking at the sweat and tickling his chest. Sam breathed in quickly trying to make sure his throat didn't betray him when he was trying to take a breathe. G licked to the right and attached to Sam's nipple kissing and biting it until it was pink and aroused. Sam's chest was moving up and down his lungs burning in an attempt to get enough air.

G's hand came up to pinch at the tortured peak as he moved to suck on the left. G bit down hard as he breeched Sam's hole. Sam gasped and arched up into G's mouth and down onto G's gloved hand. However his hand had moved away.

"What do you want Sam?" G asked. The sequins were teasing his already sensitive nipples, Sam closed his eyes and bit his tongue trying hard to resist. His dick was swollen and painful with need, Sam thought with just one touch he would explode.

He felt hands on his face, the blindfold was taken off. He felt movement near him, the sound of breathing speeding up. He slowly opened his eyes wondering what G was doing. G sat back on his heels, his dick sticking straight out. His gloved hands pumped at his erection, his eyes staring straight at Sam. Sam's body reacted uncontrollably to the beautiful sight. He opened his mouth just to breathe, to just moan, but more came out then he intended.

"Please G, please make me cum." Sam begged.

G smiled brightly nodding and pulling one last time at his dick with the gloved hand, he pulled it off and threw it on to the floor. G instantly latched on to Sam's lips moving above him and into position. Sam was slick from the foreplay and earlier in the night; so the entrance was eased by sweat, spit, and cum.

G stilled for a moment trying to control his body from exploding immediately. It was Sam who moved his hips up clenching his muscles around G's dick, and pulling him deeper. That was the signal G was waiting for. He began to pump hard and quick into Sam, the way they liked it when they need to release quickly, when they had spent time on foreplay.

It didn't take long for G to explode into Sam. He breathed heavily into Sam's shoulder, pumping slower as his adrenalin finally slowed down and exhaustion took over. G however knew he wasn't done. He moved out of Sam and immediately moved down to Sam's dick. He licked at the reddened tip and then sucked it all the way in. The instant Sam felt his dick hit the back of G's throat he exploded. Sam sighed holding on to his hands as he was unable to hold on to G's hair. G licked the last drops up and then moved to kiss Sam lazily, he reached up to untie Sam's hands.

"Now I know why you keep that glove in your safe." G said mumbling into Sam's neck.

"G I swear if you used the glove from my safe I will..."Sam paused in his threat as he felt and heard the slow calm breathing of his partner and lover against his chest. He had time to make blank threats another day, at the moment he needed to join G in dreamland.

Should I continue? Maybe a foreplay series, what things could Sam do to G in revenge? The possibilities are endless...


	2. The New Guy

Title: The New Guy

Series: Foreplay!Verse?

Rating: NC-17 Language and Sex of the Slashy kind

Pairing: Sam/G

Summary: Sam teases G...PWP.

Author's Note: I can't stop thinking about the two of them together then they add a third hot guy with curly blond hair who reminds me of Heath Ledger in a strange freaky way, and then I get sad and depressed. Damn I love this show, bring on more hot guys and I will totally watch for the great plot... really I will.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked as he came up behind his partner in the shower. G had been stroking his erection, eyes closed in bliss as the hot water ran down his toned hard body.

"Mmmm, you fucking me." G stated quickly, too quickly in fact for Sam to believe his lovers statement.

"No..." Sam said as he pushed his entire body up against G's back making sure G felt his erection slide against his wet-slick skin. "You were thinking of someone else."

G tensed at the statement, Sam knew he had stated the truth. He smiled and leaned into bight at G's ear and lick as his earlobe. "Do you want him on the ground, as the new guy should be begging for your cock?" As he asked this his hands spread across G's stomach and moved up to pinch his nipples. G moaned and his head fell back against Sam's shoulder. "You want to see his curly blond hair bouncing around as you push his hot wet mouth along your cock, sucking you to completion."

"Sam, please." G begged as Sam played with his upper body not touching where G really needed attention.

"Do you want him bending over touching his toes and opening wide for you so you can fuck his ass hard, make him know who is the boss." Sam stated as he moved one hand around to G's ass. With out any warning Sam pushed too fingers into G. G immediately whimpered in response opening his legs more to let Sam have more access to his body. The shower water was turning luke warm but neither one cared.

"Sam, I..."

"You know how tight his ass will be, his muscles will squeeze around your dick and milk you dry." Sam stated. Just as G began to explode Sam pushed in allowing G contracting muscles to quickly get him to completion. G cursed as he leaned forward against the wall heavily, he was tired and needed to rest after the full days work. Sam moved to turn off the water as they heard the doorbell ring down below.

G turned towards Sam to raise an eyebrow at him. Sam smiled teasingly, "I thought you should try out your little fantasy. Plus I always wanted to see what it looked like when you fucked someone."

G's dick twitched at the statement, sleep could wait the new guy needed to be initiated into their game, if he was willing he might be allowed back for more then one round.


	3. Round Four

Title: Round Four

Series: Foreplay!Verse?

Rating: NC-17 Language and Sex of the Slashy kind

Pairing: Sam/G/Deeks

Summary: Deeks shows his ability to get in to the game.

Author's Note: Enjoy I might keep this going, hopefully we'll get more of these three boys next season.

"Its 2 to 1, Sam." G stated as he sat down on the side of the bed as Sam walked in to the bathroom shaking his head.

"Not the way I remember it you were whimpering and begging for release." Sam stated from the bathroom.

"Yea and you got off with out me touching you and thinking about me fucking another man." G stated pulling off his socks and shoes.

"I don't remember making any rules about..."

"You two are like an old married couple, Kensi was right." The young man on the other side of the bed G was sitting on commented.

"You shouldn't be talking you haven't even gotten past round one. " G stated, remembering the way Deeks screamed as G fucked him hard into the mattress.

"Don't you need to wash up for work, _liaison_?" Sam stated coming out of the bathroom naked as the day he was born.

"Hmmm..." Deeks hummed as he watched Sam's limp dick. "I called in sick today." He stated getting up from the bed. G smiled at the statement and raised his eyebrow as Deeks walked over to Sam and kneeled in front of him. "I want in."

Sam didn't comment his eyes were closed as his dick was being licked by Deeks. G watched Sam's reaction. He never got to watch Sam while he was on his knees, it was an interesting feeling. He felt jealous for he wasn't the one giving Sam that blissful face, however he never got to see it and he loved watching Sam's face twist into pleasure.

G noticed Deeks hands moving down to his own ignored erection and he brought it out from his boxers and started slowly moving his hands back and forth. His dick responded to the scene in front of him. He forbade himself to touch his body wanting to see how long he could go. He twisted his hands into the sheets and continued to watch.

Deeks was not using his hands on Sam's dick, just his mouth. Sam moved his hands to Deeks face and pushed his dick in starting a slow but steady pace. G continued to watch and suddenly couldn't help looking up into Sam's eyes. Sam smiled at G noticing his prone posture and his hands no where near his own body. With the thought of G holding back his pleasure as long as possible Sam's body reacted and he began to pump faster into Deeks's mouth holding him close with his hands tangled in his hair.

Deeks however wouldn't have it to the other to men's surprise he stepped back and away from Sam's body. Before G could stop him he was on his knees in front of him and sucking his dick into his hot tight mouth. G hardly would have groaned, however he wasn't able to because Sam was kissing him deeply.

Suddenly G realized that maybe the two men were gaining up on him, Sam might be trying to use Deeks to get even. G smiled into Sam's kiss and used one hand to push Deeks faster onto his dick the other hand went to Sam's dick but he didn't move his hand. Sam's kiss became deeper as he realized what G was doing. He tried to move into G's hand but G held on and wouldn't budge.

Deeks stopped and watched as the two men fought for dominance in their kiss and teasing. He had noticed the way they worked with each other out side of the bed room and it wasn't a surprise how they treated each other inside the bedroom. Sam pushed G down onto the bed as G's hand got caught between the two bodies. The two seemed to have forgotten Deeks.

He was happy with that scenario because he wanted to prepare for his next step in proving he could beat them at their own game. He got up and walked to his duffle bag he had brought with him. He took out a few things from the bag. He prepared himself and walked back over to the bed, by this time Sam's fingers were pumping steadily into G's body and G was biting on his lip trying to surpress his moans of pleasure.

Deeks stepped up behind Sam's butt and began to rub his hands along it. Sam only stilled for a moment before he leaned back slightly into Deeks caress. Deeks smiled and began to open up Sam's ass, massaging and lubing it up. Sam pushed back again an indication that he was liking what Deeks was doing.

Deeks heard a gasp from G as Sam took his fingers out, but didn't proceed to put anything else in. G felt empty in the worst possible way. He saw hands pale move along Sam's shoulders and Sam moved into a more comfortable position, opening his legs wider. Deeks was doing something. G watched Sam's face intently and suddenly it broke into a wave of pleasure. G was astounded by how new the look was, as if he had never seen it before. He watched with rapt attention to Sam's face contort as Deeks pleasured him from behind.

Suddenly Sam was back on top of him and G suddenly couldn't hold back a moan as Sam's large hands began to pump his dick in a harsh rhythm. G released before he could stop himself but so did Sam.

There was silence for a few minutes as the boys slowly came down from their high. However as they did they realized what had just happened. They knew before they looked that Deeks would be gloating and they knew they would have to think of something to get him back.

Sam smiled down at G and kissed him lightly on the lips, G kissed back and nodded. They moved to the top of the bed and lay down; ignoring the third man in the room. They knew Deeks would not like being left to relieve himself, and that was the first part in their plan for revenge. They both slept with the knowledge that they still were in round four and Deeks had just past round one.


End file.
